Tenshin Ishidō
Tenshin Ishidō (otherwise known as Big Brother by his siblings, Tenny-Penny by Gale, and Lord Tenshin by any non-royalty) is a character in the roleplay. He is the second eldest sibling in the Ishidō Family of Dragons and will take the throne if his oldest sister doesn't want it. Personality Tenshin is very straightforward. He usually tells people what he thinks of them right up front, not really caring if what he says upsets them. He believes he should have the right to tell people what he really thinks of them without them "losing their shit" over it. If he really does care about someone, he'll tell them. On the same hand, if he distrusts someone, he'll tell them that too. He doesn't like liars, cheaters, or people who try to be something that they're not. He believes that to be sleazy, and he will automatically dislike people like that. First impressions mean nothing to him. He will decide on his own what he thinks of you, regardless of what you may act like. Tenshin is also very intuitive and can guess if someone is "acting" or not. He would rather you spit in his face and spew venom at him then go behind his back after trying to be nice and then suddenly cursing his name. He has a big problem with his siblings acting up as well. He doesn't like it when his own family has to fight and since Taiyou was never one to actually discipline them, Tenshin stepped up to the plate before and after she left. He had to be the big brother that they both needed. Around the household, Tenshin has a habit of acting like a snob but it's only really a front. This is the one time he'll "play out a part" because they're his family and they know how he really is. Tenshin also has a really terrible temper and is very quick to irritate, so that front doesn't really last that long. Tenshin usually doesn't leave the castle very much because of this reason, Even the maids and butlers are more tolerable than the people in the real world. Background Tenshin was born into the Ishidou family as the first son in a long line of siblings. Taiyou and him grew up basically side by side, and even when Orion was born, Tenshin truly admired his big sister. His sister was always a beacon of strength and inspiration for him. The only problem was, he was never too comfortable around her when they were younger. He didn't know why but she liked spending time alone. While the rest of the family would have family time, she'd be alone. For the longest time, Tenshin believed that something was wrong with her. Honestly though, he didn't really have any time to really think about this. Tenshin was trained by his father when he was able to, realistically, start. Tenshin picked up mastery of a sword relatively quickly while his brother picked up fist fighting. Once they had discovered their skills, their father worked both of them all the time. Sometimes, he would work them both together and sometimes, he would train them alone. Tenshin really enjoyed these times alone with his father because he could talk to him about how he was feeling. Once training became easier for Tenshin, him and his father would be able to focus on the task at hand as well as anything Tenshin wanted to tell him. Eventually, Tenshin got the great idea of doing this same practice with Taiyou. If Taiyou wouldn't spend enough time with them normally, Tenshin would engage her in battles. Unfortunately, this didn't really seem to work. Taiyou was, surprisingly, a more aggressive fighter than their father was and would often defeat Tenshin if he wasn't absolutely focusing at 100%. However, this was also a good thing because the more training sessions and missions they went on together, the better they got to know each other. Eventually, Tenshin (more or less) forced Taiyou out of her shell for some time. When Eis arrived on the scene, their family time was finally perfect. With Eis in the picture, Taiyou seemed to want to spend more time with them. He guessed she felt about not giving Tenshin and Orion enough attention. They spent time with each other and even though their father was planning soon for some special tournament that they were having in Khairu, he felt happier than ever. When he left, that's when everything sort of fell apart. Their father didn't return again for 2 years. When he did return back home, he was beat up and looked like he had been singed all over. He summarized a story that Tenshin thought would have been better if he just told them the full thing. He felt like details were left. The biggest reveal, of all time, was near the end of the story. He revealed another thing to them. A child. Her name was "Kaskara" and she was some sort of love child that their father decided to bring back to the home. Tenshin never really understood why, but he supposed it didn't matter. Tenshin immediately grew to dislike this "Kaskara" that they were introduced to. She didn't seem right. Not only that, but, by the end of the next year, she was already about as old as Orion. Tenshin never treated her with respect while she was there. When she betrayed the family and ended up killing Vulcan, he knew that he was right to never trust her. When Taiyou decided to leave and go search for her to kill her, Tenshin tried to stop her. She wasn't having it though and by the end of midday, she was gone. Tenshin decided to step up and discipline his siblings for a little bit. His mother was distraught at the loss of her husband but with Tenshin there, she was actually able to get through it. His mother, Jia, had always been a pillar of strength for them, so Tenshin knew he had to repay that act of kindness. It was the least he could do for. At some point, when Orion was old enough to take care of their mother and brother, he left on a quest to go search for Taiyou. He ended up running into her by accident and from there, they traveled together for awhile. She had actually progressed so far in strength, however, that he was unable to keep up most of the time. She was a spitting image of their father. When he thought about this fact, he eventually left her to be alone. Tenshin returned home a few weeks later, telling everyone about his travels with their older half sister. His explanation of how she seemed to be focused and obsessed on this one thing was disheartening to him, but he told them, most of all, that she would return home one day. Even though he said this, he didn't believe any of words. Not long after that, Tenshin got word of Taiyou entering the biennial tournament over in Khairu. Tenshin wanted to see his older half sister again, so after leaving both Eis, Orion, and his mother in a hurry, he went to go enlist in said tournament. A little while after he did this, Orion and Eis showed up. He wasn't too happy about it at first but when Orion told him that their mother gave them her blessing, he felt a little more okay with it. He just hoped that Orion and Eis would be able to handle the troubles that lay before them. Summary Powers & Abilities Equipment Trivia * Tenshin has a genuine distrust for anyone that wrongs his family and doesn't simply trust someone just because they're supposed to be "family". * While Taiyou has went on a quest to destroy Kaskara for awhile now, Tenshin has only traveled with her for awhile. Tenshin hates Kaskara for what she did, but he doesn't think spending excess energy trying to find her does any of them good. Tenshin truly wishes to protect his family from harm and spends a lot of time in the castle and makes sure Eis and Orion get a good amount of training in the meantime. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ishidō Family Category:Dragon Category:Teddyursaa